Dal Diario di Artemus
by Elusive Kite
Summary: Il background e le vicissitudini del mio  primo  personaggio di D&D scritte in prima persona come diario personale esattamente come sono state giocate; l'avventura è in corso e questa storia cercherà di seguirla passo passo.
1. Prologo

[Artemus, mezz'elfo, multiclasse: mago (lvl 2)/ladro (lvl 2); allineamento: caotico neutrale]

* * *

Affido la mia storia e i miei pensieri a queste pagine, sicchè perdurino nel tempo.

I ricordi che ho della mia infanzia sono pochi e vaghi, avevo appena una decina d'anni quando i miei genitori moriroro, sembra l'inizio di una storia strappalacrime e melodrammatica, ma la vita che mi attese dopo quel triste avvenimento non fu certo cosa per persone sensibili e gentili di cuore.

Imparai a vivere per la strada, arrangiandomi come meglio potevo, rubando il cibo dai banchi del mercato o cercando di 'alleggerire' i passanti dal peso delle loro monete.

Mia mdre mi chamava 'Aratamo'; nella lingua degli Elfi - poiché quella era la sua stirpe- significa 'persona nobile'. Il non credere che questa definizione mi calzi a pennello, date le circostanze, sarebbe un eufemismo. Ma è il nome che lei mi diede, e anche se decisi di umanizzarlo un po', è quello con cui mi presento alle poche persone che me lo chiedono, Artemus.

Il sopravvivere senza una fissa dimora tra le strade di una città richiede alcune cose fondamentali: una mente sveglia, un po' di pelo sulla coscienza, e poca fiducia nel prossimo. Molto poca. Meno ne si usa, più lontano si arriva. Cercai di imparare alla svelta.

Tuttavia era difficile, la paranoia e l'assenza di amicizia gravano sull'animo di una persona, soprattutto su quello di un ragazzo; mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un compagno fidato, qualcuno che potesse graziarmi della sua compagnia senza giudicare o che mi aiutasse quando ne avevo bisogno.

Anzi, tralasciando il sentimentalismo di cui sopra, mi sarebbe probabilmente bastato qualcuno con cui giocare. Più i giorni passavano più questo desiderio diventava presente.

Fu una giornata d'inverno particolarmente fredda quella che cambiò il corso della mia vita.

Era cosa risaputa il fatto che ci fosse una casettina vuota vicino al quartire del mercato, non so che fine avesse fatto il precedente inquilino, ma pareva lasciata a se stessa e nessuno sembrava intenzonato a comprarsela. Quando il clima era rigido e soffiavano venti gelidi mi intrufolavo li dentro, come faceva alle volte qualche altro senzatetto, rigraziando il dio dei ladri per quel rifugio.

Quel giorno di anni fa, quando mi diressi lì, quella catapecchia mi sembrò meno cadente del solito e non potei fare a meno di osservare il filo di fumo che usciva dal comignolo. Forse qualcun'altro avrebbe lasciato perdere e se ne sarebbe andato, ma io ero troppo infreddolito per rinunciare a quello che sino a quel momento era un ottimo riparo. Senza pormi troppe domande entrai di soppiatto.

La stanza nella quale mi trovai aveva il camino accesso e della mobilia che non ricordavo di aver visto prima. Uno scrittoio stava a lato di una parete, una poltrona che sembrava molto comoda era davanti al camino e libri voluminosi erano sparsi qua e là. La maggior parte dello spazio tuttavia era occupato da un astruso disegno sul pavimento al centro del quale era posizionato un bracere.

Avevo sentito parlare dei maghi, alcuni di essi avevano anche delle specie di botteghe in città dove prestavano i loro servigi; guardandomi di nuovo attorno pensai che se un mago aveva intezione di abitare qui era davvero il caso di trovare un posto meno pericoloso dove stare.

Feci per andarmene quando un libro aperto su di un leggio sopra lo scrittoio attirò la mia attenzione, mi sembrava molto bello e chissà che non fosse anche di valore. Sebbene stentatamente, lessi ciò che era scritto su quelle pagine; mia madre si era preoccupata di insegnarmi non solo le buone maniere ma anche a leggere e a scrivere, prima il comune e poi un po' della sua lingua.

Un'idea improvvisa mi balenò nella mente: pareva che fosse già tutto predisposto, erbe e incensi erano lì di fianco in un involto di carta che prima non avevo notato, le linee magiche erano tracciate, mancava solo di accendere il bracere.

Non sapevo se avrebbe funzionato, ma mi convinsi che valeva la pena tentare, dopo tutto chiunque poteva essere in grado di recitare una formula, no? E poi se avessi fallito probabilmente non sarebbe accaduto nulla... Probabilmente.

Usai un pezzo di legno preso dal camino per accendere il bracere, vi buttai dentro le erbe e bruciai gli incensi, poi recitai le frasi che erano sul libro, cercando di farlo a bassa voce.

Avevo appena terminato quando un uomo entrò di furia nella stanza, lunghe vesti fluttavo attorno a lui e mi afferrò per un braccio. Era anziano ma potevo sentire che c'era forza nella sua stretta e potevo vedere la collera sul suo volto. Se fosse dovuta al fatto che mi trovavo in casa sua o che avessi usato le sue cose non avrei saputo dire. La sua ira si mutò in sorpresa quando in una nuvola di piume e fumo quello che ormai era il 'mio' famiglio cercò di attaccarlo.

Rimasi interdetto quando invece di chiamare la guardia cittadina il vecchio mago encomiò la mia attitudine per le arti arcane; era chiaro che non si era aspettato che un ragazzetto di starda riuscisse a portare a compimento un sortilegio senza avere neanche le conoscenze basilari della magia. Mi squadrò e dovette vedere in me qualcosa che gli piacque poichè mi offrì l'opportunità di essere istruito dalla sua Gilda. Io ne aprofittai, non mi sarei certo lasciato sfuggire l'occasione per sottrarmi alla vita di stenti che stavo conducendo in quel momento.

Imparai per prima cosa a leggere e a scrivere fluentemente la lingua comune e l'elfico, e dopo le nozioni basilari di storia e geografia iniziai ad apprendere le conoscenze arcane e i primi incantesimi.

Tuttavia nel tempo che trascorsi all'interno della Gilda dei Maghi iniziai a rendermi conto che molti di questi non erano poi così diversi dalla gentaglia che mi era capitato di incontrare per le starde, forse erano meglio vestiti, più ricchi e distinti, ma li trovai arroganti, presuntuosi e spesso ipocriti.

Quando ebbi terminato il periodo di addestramento, invece di diventare un membro a pieno titolo lasciai la Gilda e con somma costernazione di quelli che erano stati i miei insegnanti me ne andai e tornai a vivere per conto mio.

E' passato qualche anno da allora, combinando l'abilità di ladro che avevo acquisito con la conoscenza della magia sono riuscito procurami un'abitazione decente e vivo abbastanza bene, rigrazio che lo sguardo divertito di Olidammara dio dei ladri si posi ogni tanto anche di me.


	2. Giorno 1

**Giorno Primo**

**

* * *

**

Mi trovo nella città di Itkar, nel ducato di Urst; sarebbe un posto come tanti, la gente comune è immersa nella quotidianità della propria vita, che da queste parti non mi sembra essere troppo cara o difficile, mentre quelli come me cercano di fare i propri affari evitando di farsi cogliere sul fatto dalla guardia cittadina, capitanata da un certo Ellis Toal, che esercita la sua funzione di rappresentante della Legge in maniera severa ma non oppressiva.  
Anche l'attuale duca, Karl Lorinar, mi sembra un governante ne peggiore ne migliore di altri; è ricco come tutti quelli della sua specie e fa favori ai suoi amici nobili, ma prende le tasse dai cittadini senza ridurli in miseria.  
Sarebbe davvero un posto come tanti se nella zona non si fosse insediato un gruppo sovversivo, volto a prendere il controllo della regione che ha già seminato paura e caos appiccando incendi in vari luoghi, uccidendo nobili locali e e pattuglie della milizia.

Queste simpatiche persone si fanno chiamare 'Maghi della Fiamma' e come si può facilmente intuire dal loro nome reclutano tra le loro fila esclusivamente coloro che sono in grado di usare la magia.  
Le informazioni ufficiali su di loro sono praticamente inesistenti e persino quelle che circolano nei bassi fondi sono alquanto scarse, per questo motivo (e poiché tiene alla propria vita e alla propria posizione) il duca ha offerto delle ricompense in denaro per chiunque fornisca alle guardie cittadine delle informazioni utili, ed emesso taglie sulla testa di ogni 'militante'; non che questo sembri aver giovato molto molto ai nobili rappresentanti delle Legge, poiché neanche chi sa qualcosa sembra disposto a sfidare l'ira dei 'Maghi' rivelando alcunché.

* * *

Ahimè il motivo per cui mi trovo a visitare questa ridente cittadina sono proprio i 'Maghi della Fiamma'.  
Ho ricevuto cortese invito a partecipare a un incontro con quello che potrei definire un loro 'reclutatore' (o uno dei, non ho idea di quanto sia vasta questa organizzazione); data la mia professione e le mie conoscenze, seppure modeste, dell'arte arcana devo essere sembrato a questi signori un 'uomo' assoldabile.  
Ora il buon senso mi direbbe di non immischiarmi troppo in questa faccenda, che mi sembra alquanto complicata, tuttavia quando si viene contattati da un siffatto gruppo di persone, un semplice 'no grazie' in risposta, spesso non è un' opzione salutare.  
L'incontro si terrà qui tra tre giorni, e credo che vi parteciperò; se riesco a infiltrarmi tra questi 'Maghi' (possibilmente mantenendo l'anonimato) potrei venire a conoscenza di cose interessanti e ricavarne magari qualche tipo di profitto.

* * *

Sono andato a prendere alloggio in una locanda chiamata 'La Torre Rotta'; è un posto decente, non certo luogo di passaggio per ricchi viaggiatori, ma neanche quello più malfamato della città, titolo che spetta alla 'Ala di Corvo' , posto infimo che sarà uno dei punti d'interesse di questa mia visita alla ridente Itkar.

Ero seduto comodo nella sala comune della 'Torre' e stavo finendo il mio pranzo, quando gruppo di avventurieri prese posto a un ampio tavolo; sarebbe stato impossibile non notarli, sembravano un gruppo alquanto...peculiare.

Da un lato sedevano un elfo e un umano, il primo vestito con i panni comodi e dai colori sobri dei raminghi, il secondo semplicemente avvolto in un mantello blu.

Di fronte a questi stavano una guerriera in armatura completa e una delle creature più brutte che io abbia mai visto; un essere umanoide, molto peloso e decisamente sgraziato. Non ho idea a che razza appartenga. A capotavola stava un altro tipo che non si poteva certo definire di bell'aspetto: pareva umano ma aveva un viso magro e lungo con occhi piccoli e penetranti, vestiva di scuro e portava una cappa che era più nera della notte. Quello che di sicuro non passava inosservato era il fatto che fossero tutti pesantemente armati.

Dai loro discorsi, che non si sono preoccupati minimamente di tenere segreti, mi è parso di capire che siano interessati a guadagnarsi le taglie poste sui 'Maghi della Fiamma' e che stamane abbiano chiesto licenza.

Secondo i regolamenti la suddetta è necessaria ai 'civili' che vogliono darsi alla caccia dei fuorilegge e, come tutti i documenti ufficiali, di solito la trafila per averla è lunga; quindi mi ha sorpreso il fatto che pare l'abbiano ottenuta senza troppe difficoltà o attese. Devono avere qualche tipo di raccomandazione, la guardia cittadina non rilascia licenze di cacciatori di taglie così alla leggera, e certamente non prima di aver controllato che chi ne fa richiesta sia una persona 'pulita' (motivo per cui tra l'altro io non potrei ottenerne una; sono ricercato dopotutto, anche se sugli avvisi non c'è la mia faccia).

Forse dovrei trovare modo di parlare, privatamente, con costoro; è probabile che uno scambio di informazioni possa beneficiare entrambe le parti.

* * *

Ho lasciato un biglietto nella stanza di uno degli avventurieri, quando mi sono alzato dal tavolo questi erano ancora immersi nel gustarsi il pasto e non credo che si siano accorti di me che ho ascoltato con interesse la loro conversazione.

Per sapere quali fossero le camere che avevano affittato è bastato chiedere all'oste, che saggiamente non ha fatto domande riguardo alla mia richiesta, già che mi trovavo lì e non rischiavo di venire scoperto ho dato un'occhiata in ognuna di esse e ho potuto constatare che o hanno un equipaggiamento ridotto al minimo, o hanno un modo per portare sempre tutto con se poiché le stanze erano pressoché vuote, niente coperte, tende, zaini o sacche da sella.

Comunque il messaggio era molto semplice: ho dato loro appuntamento per quest'oggi a mezzanotte al vecchio mulino abbandonato che c'è fuori città (il tipico orario e posto da appuntamento losco, ma l'edificio è abbastanza fuori mano da essere sicuro).

* * *

Ho trascorso il pomeriggio facendo un giro approfondito di questa cittadina, così come si confà a uno del mio mestiere, e procurandomi, in vista dell'incontro che avrà luogo al terzo giorno a partire da oggi, alcuni arnesi fondamentali; come dei nuovi attrezzi da scasso, decisamente migliori rispetto a quelli che avevo prima, chi li ha costruiti sapeva il fatto suo, sono comodi in mano e la forma dei vari pezzi si adatta a qualunque serratura mai costruita, praticamente perfetti.

E una borsa conservante (piccola per il momento ma dovrebbe essere sufficiente; il costo di quelle più grandi era troppo elevato), dove tenere tutti quegli oggetti che è bene non vengano trovati addosso alla mia persona o che ho interesse non vengano divinati o individuati.

Sono anche diventato il nuovo proprietario di un cavallo, una bella bestia forte e resistente, che mi è stata venduta assieme ai suoi finimenti a un prezzo un po' alto ma ancora accettabile.

Spesi:

100 pezzi d'oro per attrezzi da scasso

2000 pezzi d'oro per borsa conservante piccola

200 pezzi d'oro per cavallo e finimenti

Adesso che sono di nuovo alla locanda mi procurerò una cena anticipata per me e il mio famiglio (a lui bastano frattaglie e avanzi di carne che il cuoco sarà così gentile da fornirmi) e poi mi dirigerò al mulino.

* * *

Torno ora dall'appuntamento. Non sono riuscito a cavare molto da questi tizi, sicuramente tra di loro c'è qualcuno in grado di usare il cervello con cui sono nati ma mi sono apparsi comunque un po' sprovveduti.

La zona dove si trova il vecchio mulino dista all'incirca una mezz'ora di cavallo dalla città ed è un luogo boscoso che bene si presta ad agguati e trappole; vi arrivai con il sole ancora abbastanza alto sull'orizzonte in modo da potermi concedere del tempo per controllare con la luce del giorno che non vi fossero pronti per me ne gli uni ne le altre.

Mi preoccupai di lasciare la mia cavalcatura nascosta nella macchia, senza legarla o impastoiarla, cosicché fosse relativamente al sicuro e tuttavia abbastanza vicina da permettermi di fuggire rapidamente in caso di necessità. Fatto ciò mi infilai nel mulino.

L'edificio è stato costruito in pietra e legno (motivo per cui la struttura è ancora solida) ed è composto da tre stanze disposte su due piani: in basso si trovano sia i meccanismi della ruota che il locale destinato a magazzino, mentre al piano superiore, dove si trova ancora la macina, si accede tramite una scaletta e una botola aperta tra gli assi del pavimento; questo mulino è in disuso da un po' di tempo, la portata d'acqua del torrente che alimentava la ruota è diminuita sensibilmente rendendolo inutilizzabile, così è stato abbandonato a se stesso.

Mi sono appostato al piano superiore, la stanza non è molto ampia ma ha ben due finestre, una che si affaccia sul fronte, da dove si può vedere la porta di ingresso, e l'altra che da sul retro. Dopo essermi accertato che fossero entrambe ben sgombre, così da poterle utilizzare come via di fuga, comandai al famiglio di rimanere appostato sul tetto a vedetta; quindi mi preparai all'attesa.

E tuttavia dopo neanche un'ora un grido di rapace mi avvisa che abbiamo compagnia. Incordai l'arco e guardai con attenzione da ambo le finestre badando a non sporgermi; ma non riuscii a vedere nessuno.

Tirando a indovinare pensai che fossero quei tali avventurieri con i quali volevo scambiare due parole (chi altrimenti si sarebbe presentato in questo posto abbandonato, oggi?); magari erano venuti a fare un sopralluogo.

Eh, avevano fatto i conti senza l'oste, si erano avvicinati con cautela devo ammetterlo, ma quello che può sfuggire ai miei occhi spesso non sfugge a quelli del Nibbio, quindi mi feci indicare dal mio fidato compagno la zona, approssimativa, dove aveva visto qualcuno nascondersi. Presi una freccia dalla faretra, la incoccai con calma e ve la scagliai.

Probabilmente mancai il bersaglio di qualche metro, ma il mio scopo era solamente quello di avvertirli che non erano soli e di tenerli sul chi vive; già che c'ero li informai, cortesemente, che erano in anticipo.

Avrei anche potuto fare a meno di rivelare la mia presenza e lasciar credere loro di essere giunti per primi e di essere perfettamente al sicuro, ma visto che si doveva discorrere perché perdere tempo?

Sentendo la scaletta scricchiolare sotto il peso di una persona incoccai una seconda freccia, per prudenza, e attesi il mio ospite...Vidi tuttavia sbucare dalla botola solo il muso di un topo, il quale, dopo aver osservato me e la stanza, corse di nuovo giù; la cosa non mi quadrava.

Indi una voce mi apostrofò dalla stanza di sotto chiedendomi di scendere per discutere fuori a quattrocchi. (Il topo è un famiglio? O forse che costui è in grado di mutare forma? Per abilità propria o sortilegio?) Oibò per chi mi aveva preso?Di mio canto invitai il tizio a salire, lui e solo lui, con la mia parola che non l'avrei accolto con le armi. Egli salì.

Dei tali che avevo visto nella taverna questo era l'uomo con il viso magro e lungo e gli occhi piccoli, che se ne andava in giro avvolto in una cappa nerissima; si presentò con il nome di Shiv.

Scambiammo qualche battuta e invero gli palesai il motivo dell'incontro che avevo, diciamo, organizzato. Le sue parole in risposta lasciarono trasparire una punta di arroganza che trovai alquanto irritante, costui appariva completamente disinteressato alla mia proposta; forse era un comportamento calcolato, ma, come si dice, mi fece saltare la mosca al naso. Mi appropinquai alla finestra sul retro, ribattendogli che se trovava la cosa così inutile la mia presenza non era più necessaria. Senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere saltai giù e mi dileguai tra gli alberi (dopotutto era solo un piano, non troppo alto).

Feci per raggiungere il mio cavallo, quando sentii una voce risuonare nella foresta intorno. Di sicuro non era quella del tale Shiv rimasto dentro il mulino, quindi lasciai che le ombre e la vegetazione intorno a me nascondessero la mia presenza e attesi di vedere chi fosse colui che era rimasto fuori a guardia.

Era il ramingo, l'elfo. Non sembrava affatto felice che il suo compare si fosse lasciato sfuggire un probabile 'informatore' e mi stava cercando, inutilmente potrei aggiungere, giacché pur trovandosi nelle mie vicinanze non mi aveva notato. Trattenni a stento un sospiro di rassegnazione. Ho sempre tenuto in una certa considerazione la Gente di mia Madre, e quindi valutai che costui poteva essere senz'altro più ragionevole del suo amico.

Rivelando la mia presenza, mi presentai a lui nella sua lingua. Ci mettemmo a parlare in disparte in una piccola radura e comunicai anche a costui quale che era la mia proposta: io tempo tre giorni sarei stato in grado di fornire loro delle informazioni riguardo i 'Maghi della Fiamma' ed essi in cambio mi avrebbero offerto una percentuale delle ricompense o taglie che sarebbero riusciti a guadagnarsi.

Mi sembrava un accordo decisamente semplice e banale, ma il mio interlocutore non ne pareva convinto e pretese di attendere l'arrivo del resto dei suoi compagni cosicché potesse discuterne anche con essi (A quanto pareva i due già giunti erano effettivamente lì in avanscoperta).

Mi rassegnai all'attesa prevista. Ci accampammo tutti e tre presso l'ingresso del mulino, ognuno in silenzio e all'erta. A mezzanotte ripetei per la terza volta a questa gente le mie intenzioni, ottenendo in cambio poco o nulla a parte i loro nomi (oltre al già citato Shiv, Cunar Elendil è il ramingo, Anakin Orionis l'umano in blu, Mirabel One la guerriera, e Doom J. Zolf... il morfico, ho scoperto).

Pare che non abbiano tempo di aspettare tre giorni perché sono sulle tracce di qualcheduno e temono che la pista diventi fredda (non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che nessuno di loro è giunto a cavallo, intendono inseguire la preda a piedi?). Mi hanno comunque lasciato detto dove potrei trovarli, come se seguir traccia di un tale gruppo sia difficile, ma così sia. Vedremo se al nostro prossimo incontro avranno cavato qualche ragno dal buco.


End file.
